The Remarkable Life and Times of
by WillowLouise-HeatherRose
Summary: Meet Willow and Heather Bennington, two ordinary eleven year olds. Well, as ordinary as twins can be when one's a pretty powerful Wiccan and the other is a science nerd. A new world opens for them, and their new lives are waiting. The year? 1969. Oh gods.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer – We would like to state that we have no ownership over anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series. All credit for this goes to the brilliant JK Rowling. Any new characters, items or locations are our own creations – and we would like to thank our amazing friends for the inspiration they have lent us. Thank you, guys. We love you.

Introductions 

The sun shone down on the field outside Fallen Hallows Coven, where six eleven-year olds were playing happily. The summer holidays were drawing to a close, and all of them would soon be starting high school, including the eldest of the group, sisters Willow and Heather Bennington. Although Willow and Heather were twins, they could not be more different.

Willow was at least a head taller, with a creamier, paler complexion than her twin. Her golden blonde hair was ever twisted up, so as to be ready for work at a moment's notice, but the few strands that escaped from the chopsticks currently holding it up betrayed the long curls hidden away. The dark jeans and purple shirt the girl wore showed her lithe figure, honed from hours of gymnastics and kick boxing. With her heart shaped face, slightly rosy cheeks and soft pink lips, Willow appeared the picture of fragile young beauty. But the truly unique thing about Willow was her large eyes, for they rarely appeared the same shade two days in a row. The colours ranged from bright sky blue to palest grey, from ocean to electric blue, from stormy grey to icy blue, by way of deep grey ringed by darkest blue and a brilliant turquoise.

Willow was the more outgoing of the two, and the more mischievous. Although she could generally convince her twin to join her hare-brained plans, she was often impulsive and because of this, guarded her fiery temper carefully. Having said this, one thing guaranteed to set her off was an attack on someone she cared about, and Willow would happily protect her loved ones with her life. Her interests lay mainly in the work done by those around her and in her music, for Willow loved to sing. If there was one thing the elder Bennington girl loved about her new home it was the freedom it provided, as from an early stage in life, Willow had hated being cooped up and longed for the chance to be free.

In comparison, Heather was much shyer, but only around people she didn't know well. She had been interested in science from an early age, and had numerous chemistry kits in her bedroom. The smaller girl could also curl up indoors for hours without a problem, unlike her sister who would quickly become restless and fidgety. The younger Bennington twin had less of a temper than her sister, but could easily stand up for herself when in really counted. Heather was probably the smarter of the two girls, as she had a better work ethic than Willow, who put the barest minimum of effort into school work and still both girls received high marks. The petite brunette was more peaceful and focused than her hyperactive and easily-distracted sister, and slightly less sarcastic, though she came out with some brilliant one liners and put downs from time to time, she never attempted an all-out retort-war with her twin.

In looks, she was her twin's polar opposite. Her slightly tanned skin and slim frame were not all that different, but her hair was a dark brown, a colour similar to melted chocolate, and fell straight just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm liquid brown and showed her feelings clearly, in the same way as her sister's. With pink cheeks and reddish lips, Heather looked amazing. Her jeans and red shirt mirrored Willow's, a symbol of the close bond the girls shared.

"Willow, Heather?" Ivy Bennington called from the doorway of the main building, "Can you come here a minute?"

"Coming, Mum!" Heather yelled, while her twin turned to their four friends, saying, "Ugh, sorry, guys, we have to go in. See you later, Kirstie, guys."

At the nods from their companions, the two girls smiled and ran to their mother. They were led inside and told to sit down with their parents. After a moment of silence, Richard Bennington spoke up.

"Girls, we have something to tell you."


	2. New World

Disclaimer – We would like to state that we have no ownership over anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series. All credit for this goes to the brilliant JK Rowling. Any new characters, items or locations are our own creations – and we would like to thank our amazing friends for the inspiration they have lent us. Thank you, guys. We love you.

_New World_

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley!" Richard Bennington cried. The two girls behind him stared out into the street, eyes wide with excitement and anticipation.

"Follow me, girls! Stay close, I don't want to lose you," their father continued, moving forward into this new territory. The girls hurried after, not wanting to be left alone, but continually gazing at the shops, the people, fascinated by the life around them. The adults surrounding them in the street were dressed in long robes, with just a few exceptions. The girls recognised this style of clothing, having seen old photographs, in which their then very young father was sporting similar garments, however their parents had always told them that they were just old snaps from past Halloween parties. The girls were led to a towering white building, with shining doors flanked by…goblins?

"Yes, girls, those are goblins," Richard said softly, as if reading their shared thought. "Very clever creatures; they run Gringotts bank."

Following their father through the three sets of doors, Willow and Heather were faced with row upon row of goblins, examining precious jewels, counting strange coins, or writing in ledgers. The three of them walked down towards the largest desk of all.

"My name is Richard Bennington, I'd like to withdraw some money from Vault 247," their father said, addressing the goblin at the desk.

"Do you have the key?" was the reply.

"Of course."

"Then Peerhand will take you there now. Good day."

Another goblin, presumably Peerhand, led the three Benningtons through a side door and ushered them into a cart. He pushed a lever and it jerked forward, speeding down into the depths of the earth. The cart flung itself round corners, twisted deeper and deeper into the ground, all at breakneck speeds, before braking suddenly outside a door. The goblin stepped out, holding out a hand for the small brass key. Richard placed it in Peerhand's palm, and the goblin unlocked the vault.

Willow and Heather drew forward as one, desperate to see the contents. They were rewarded with piles of golden, silver and bronze coins, dusty shelves filled with old wands, caskets of jewels and other such treasures. Their father had not lied when he told them that his family was well off. They were handed a purse each, and told to fill it with the golden coins, called 'Galleons'.

One high speed roller-coaster of a cart ride later, they were back in the bright sunlight. They headed toward a shop, named _'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC'_, when a man called their father's name. Richard turned, his face breaking into a smile when he recognised the speaker.

"Harold Potter! How long has it been?"

"Two years at least, we've barely seen you since you moved," the man said. Willow thought back to their life in London, flicking through memory after memory until she found the one she was looking for. The couple were the Potters, a rich and respected family just like her father's. Now she assumed that the Potters were also a wizarding family. That meant the boy with them was… James Potter. They'd known each other since they were three, but Willow hadn't set eyes on James since she was seven. Looking at him now, she decided he'd barely changed, same hazel eyes, same messy brown hair.

"You remember Harold and Jennifer, right girls? And their son, James?" their father said. Heather tilted her head slightly to the left: _he wants us to talk, Will. _Her twin raised an eyebrow – _No duh, Heath!_

The twins stepped forward in synch, speaking as one. "Hi, James."

"Hey, Will, Heather. It's been a while."

"It has, huh?" Willow answered.

"How've you been?" Heather added.

"Fine. How's Wales?"

"Brilliant!" the twin girls replied in unison. Heather continued, telling James about their school and friends at home, but was soon cut of by an unbelieving voice from one side.

"Willow?"

The girl in question looked around, freezing when she saw the girl stood there.

"Lily?"

"I can't believe it!" the red haired girl exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Willow shrieked, both girls running to hug, soon joined by Heather. James just stood rooted to the spot, feeling entirely confused. After the three girls had finally broken apart, but were still going on about how surprised they were, the Potter boy spoke up.

"Er, Will, care to introduce me?"

"Oh, Goddess, sorry! Lily, this is James Potter, James, meet Lily Evans. She's an old friend from London," the blonde girl said, before turning to Lily, "and our father knows James' parents. We've known him since we were tiny."

"Nice to meet you," the red head said quietly.

"You too," James returned.

"But, Lily, I don't get it," Heather put in, "I mean, how are you here? I didn't know you were a witch!"

"I didn't know you were. I didn't know I was either, though. It was a bit of a shock to tell you the truth," Lily smiled.

"Want to shop with us?" Willow asked, guessing her friend had less of a clue where to go than she did.

"Sure, I'll just ask my parents," her friend replied, running back to her parents, who were now talking with the twins' father and the Potters.

"I know," James said once Lily had returned. "Why don't I show you three around? I've been to Diagon Alley hundreds of times, we could shop without our parents?"

"Cool!" Willow, Heather and Lily cried. The four friends set off after a quick discussion with their parents, generally consisting of them promising not to leave Diagon Alley and stick together.


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer – Hi, my name is JK Rowling, I own Harry Potter. No, wait, that's only in my dreams. We own nothing from Harry Potter, we only wish we did. We do, however, take the credit for anything you do not recognise from the series, as we created them during a very boring school day.

The Bennington twins walked through the barrier onto Platform 9¾ hand in hand, each silently thanking the Gods and Goddesses that they were used to magical happenings, even if they were of a different origin. Their parents followed them through, lifting the girls' trunks onto the gleaming scarlet train and saying goodbye to the two girls before telling them to board the train and find a carriage.

Willow led the way through the crowded train, until they found a compartment with only two boys in. She signalled to Heather, before sliding the door open and asking if they could sit down. The boy with sandy brown hair looked up from his book, revealing amber eyes.

"Alright."

"Thanks," Willow smiled, relieved, "I'm Willow, by the way. Willow Bennington. This is my twin sister Heather. We're first-years."

"Us, too. I'm Remus Lupin, and that's Peter Pettigrew. Nice to meet you."

The two girls slipped inside and sat down, quickly striking up a conversation with the boys. Moments later, Lily appeared and joined them, soon followed by James with another boy, who introduced himself as Sirius Black. The group sat for a while, just getting to know each other and forming a tentative friendship as a group, when the door to their compartment slammed open, the glass shattering. A girl with heavily lidded eyes, long dark hair and robes already on, stood at the front of a small group of teenagers dressed in robes. Shocked, the seven first-years looked up at the girl silently. That is, until a flash of anger and hatred crossed Sirius' face and he rose to face the group.

"What do you want, Bellatrix?" the dark-haired boy spat out.

"Not very polite, cousin. Is that any way to address your betters?" the girl, Bellatrix, replied.

"I don't see any betters. Are they behind you?"

The newcomers' faces twisted with rage at this.

"Your mother ask me to make sure you were introduced to the _right people_," Bellatrix sneered, stressing the last two words and looking down her nose at the occupants of the compartment.

"I think I can tell for myself, thanks," Sirius all but laughed, "at least I'll have a chance that way." The boy shut the door in their faces, muttering a word under his breath and the shards of glass flew back into place. He slumped back into his seat as the rest of the compartment let out a breath that no-one was aware they'd been holding.

Sirius looked up to see his companions staring at him in confusion.

"We don't get on," he answered shortly, to the unspoken question.

"Yeah, and little green men really _do_ live on Mars," Willow muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, it's never been proven, but –"

"Heath? _Not_ the time for another conspiracy theory! Goddess help me…"

"Willow, what did you just say?"

The Bennington twins' gazes locked, both pairs of eyes filled with fear. Less than a second later, the blonde girl turned back to the group, coolly answering:

"I said, goodness help me. What did you think?"

"Oh, nothing," Remus replied, but thinking to himself – _that's not what she said… she's hiding something – they both are._ Unbeknownst to him, a similar train of thought was racing through Lily's head.

The rest of the first of many long rides on the Hogwarts Express passed as journeys shared between young and carefree new friends can – discovering a little about more about each as the time ticked by. Of course, secrets were kept (such as the twins using their magic to close windows and the like), the kind of things that only a deep bond of trust can reveal, but by the time the seven first-years stepped onto Hogsmeade platform, a fragile friendship was in existence – a friendship that would one day grow stronger than these eleven year olds dreamed possible.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer – Hi, my name is JK Rowling, I own Harry Potter. No, wait, that's only in my dreams. We own nothing from Harry Potter, we only wish we did. We do, however, take the credit for anything you do not recognise from the series, as we created them during a very boring school day.

_The Sorting Hat_

The Bennington twins walked into Hogwarts' Great Hall on either side of their childhood friend. As Lily was the only one of the seven who had had no experience of magic, the red-haired girl was a mass of nerves. Because of this, the four boys were walking two in front, two behind the three girls, effectively forming a protective circle around the muggleborn witch. They stopped amidst the crowd of first years, and watched in bemusement as Professor McGonagall brought out a wooden stool and an old, patched wizard's hat. The confused first-years stared at the hat, when suddenly a tear just above the brim opened wide. Then the hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
but don't judge on what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
a smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall.  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
the Sorting Hat can't see.  
So try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
where dwell the brave at heart.  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
where they are just and loyal.  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind.  
Where those of wit and learning,  
will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends.  
Those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, (though I have none),  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Before they could even react, Professor McGonagall unrolled a long scroll and began to call names. The seven new friends glanced at each other, before they turned back to listen for their names.

"Bennington, Heather!"

Heather twisted around to stare at her twin, her wide eyes clearly communicating her message – _help me_. All Willow could offer was a comforting look, which set Heather walking slowly up to the Hat, pausing only to give the four boys and Lily a nervous smile. The brunette twin sat down, closing her eyes as the Sorting Hat touched her head.

_"So, what have we here? A good mind, no doubt about that. Very loyal, but wait… there's bravery, a willingness to stand up for yourself and others. Yes, I think I know where you belong…"_

"**GRYFFINDOR**!" the Hat yelled, and Heather quickly moved to sit at her House table, realising as she did that she was the first student to be Sorted here.

"Bennington, Willow!" McGonagall called, prompting the blonde twin to smile to her friends and walked confidently forward, thinking, _'nothing I can do now but go with it…'_.

_"A twin, eh? Let's have a look, then. Another good mind, but somehow Ravenclaw wouldn't work. Very loyal, as well. But not hard-working, are you? You've got courage girl, and plenty of it. Yes, courage, high-spirited and bold – definitely _**GRYFFINDOR**!"

Willow smirked to herself, as she walked to sit opposite her twin. Hogwarts would certainly be in for some interesting times with the Bennington twins together. And just imagine what she could do if all her friends were together…

"Black, Sirius!"

"**GRYFFINDOR**!"

Willow's smirk grew as the boy came and sat next to her, thinking – _three down, four to go._ Heather saw this, and thought to herself, _oh no, I know _that_ look – this means trouble…_

The Sorting continued, and eventually James, the last of the seven and one of the last of the year to be Sorted, took his place at the Gryffindor table, along with his six friends. This year would _definitely _interesting.


End file.
